


The Fever Stone

by DianaMorticai



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Other, anyway hi yes I’m writing a poke adventure fic, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMorticai/pseuds/DianaMorticai
Summary: Kate hates getting involved in anything unusual. It really isn't her thing. She'd much rather just live her life as routinely as possible, working as a merchant's assistant at the Drifveil City Market. But Kate's Karablast gets its hands on an object known as a Fever Stone- a stone that has the power to make Pokémon stronger. And before Kate can get rid of it, she is swept up in a plot bigger than she could have ever imagined, one that is, in fact, VERY unusual. One that goes far beyond her life in Driftveil City.(This story takes place in the Unova region. It could possibly contain spoilers from the Pokémon Black&White game, so read with caution. The story will have references to Team Plasma, but it does take place between B&W and B&W2.)(T/w: Cursing, mild violence)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Aahhh! I am SO excited for you guys to read this, I’ve been planning it for a YEAR. I really hope you all like this!! 
> 
> Just in case the ao3 format doesn’t suit you, you can read the story on Wattpad (@cupcakeimagery) <3

The man considered everything around him. Specifically this stone. 

It was a small stone, no larger than the man's fist. It was sparkling blue, jagged at the edges. Glowing, sparkling, sizzling, electric sparks dancing across it's surface. It was floating in front of him; he could feel the electrical energy reflected onto his face, making his skin crawl. He smiled. 

The stone was one of tens of thousands in this cavern. Some of them were like this one: small, lazily floating, hovering no more than six feet at most off the ground. Other stones were bigger, the size of table lamps, hovering a little closer to the cave's dry ground. There were boulders- just like the little stones, just bigger, glowing even brighter, even more blue. Their electricity made the man's mind whirl with anticipation, a need to get near them...but also a sort of fear, a deeply ingrained caution that kept him away. Small stones were embedded in the cavern's walls. Their glow was dimmer. 

Despite the speed of his thoughts, the man's footsteps grew smaller, his strides slowed, his breaths became laboured. He was getting weaker with every step he took. But he still had a smile on his face. He had expected this.

As he walked farther into the cave, his senses became more dulled. His vision became a bit fuzzy, dark at the edges. Had he been more alert, he would have noticed the alarming absence of Pokémon. He had traveled this far before; normally there were creatures crawling all over the place. 

As he trudged along the path, the wall's geology began to change. The blue electric stones weren't the only things that adorned the walls. Different sorts of gems began to pop up. Glittering diamonds sparkled on the ceiling. Wild, untamed amethysts spiked through the walls. Slabs of ruby patched the cavern floor. The man knew what was here, the pure, exotic value of what lay in this cave. He wished his vision was clear enough to fully appreciate it. 

The cave path eventually opened up into a bigger cavern. Here, the electric blue stones seemed to almost be hanging from the ceiling. Gems shimmered through trickles of clear river water that had squeezed though the cracks, from a river over a hundred feet above. It was brighter here than it had been before he entered the cavern- too bright for the man to see clearly in his current state. But it was completely silent. 

And that was when he knew something was very, very wrong. 

The man narrowed his eyes, accusing the gaping silence of the cavern. He stepped back a couple of feet, an odd anticipation building in his gut. Something was about to happen. He reached out, his hands brushing the wall beside him. His fingertips ghosted over a smooth patch of emerald no bigger than his thumb. 

Very suddenly, the ground beneath him shook. He gasped, then froze, trying to keep steady, almost thrown off balance.

Slowly, weakly, his left hand traveled to something hooked on his belt: an old, scuffed Ultra Ball. He ran his thumb over it gently. It seemed to warm in his hands. 

He could hear something coming, too, now that he was looking for it. A loud, piercing, inhuman roar that could be heard beyond the walls. And it was getting closer. There was a crashing and shaking that came from an unseen source, shaking the cavern's thick, gem-encrusted walls. But just as soon as it happened, the noise abruptly stopped. 

And then another man walked in, almost anticlimactically, through the cave entrance opposite of where he stood.

He was tall, and very thin. Younger. His hair was an extremely light shade of brown, curly, falling a little ways past his ears. He was dressed entirely in black. He had an entire arsenal of Poké Balls on his belt, of different varieties. He stood about fifty meters away. He was smiling. The peculiar, perfectly circular birthmark at the corner of his mouth stretched with his grin. 

He spotted the older man, across the cavern, and his smile grew wider. "Hello." He called. 

The older man did not respond at first, his hand gripping the Ultra Ball tighter. Across the way, the chestnut-haired man frowned. "You don't have to be so sour, Sinclair."

The man's eyes narrowed. He suddenly grew very dizzy, his hand reaching to the wall for support. "You shouldn't be here." He rasped. His voice was quiet, sore. He didn't understand how the man across from him was even able to stand up straight. 

"And yet I am!" The man said in a sing-song voice. He laughed, a sick, wicked sound. "You really thought I wouldn't go through with it? I'm an enigma, aren't I." His voice went up in volume ever-so-slightly, causing his voice to echo across the cavern as an increased effect. 

Narcissist. 

"You can't do this." The man said. His tone sounded too submissive, as if he were begging for the other man's mercy. He cursed himself, but regrettably realized that that was, in fact, exactly what he was doing.

"I can, actually." The man said. And that was the last thing he said before he threw a Dusk Ball into the air. 

The older man never saw what pushed him back. But in an explosion of deep purple light released by the Dusk Ball, a Pokémon was freed, and an extraordinary amount of energy was released, shaking everything around. 

The man's back hit the ground, hard, knocking the wind out of him. Coughing and gasping, he slowly sat up- his vision was even worse than before. The entire cavern swam before him, the electric stones violently sparkling as they released sparks- a result of the disturbance. He could see blurred shapes as they broke and exploded. There was ringing in his ears, but it was drowned out by the sound of another roar- a much louder one. This one was real. This one was scary. This one made the entire cavern shake. Gems fell from the ceiling, shattering on the cavern's floor. And there was laughing, maniacal laughing that made the man shake with anger and fear. This cave would _collapse._

He remembered the Ultra Ball on his belt, and his hand darted to it. He barely managed to toss the ball across the floor before another roar ripped itself from the Pokémon's throat, wherever it was. _Whatever is was._ The man opened his mouth in a silent scream. He was afraid. 

The button on the Ultra Ball was pushed, and a Beheeyem appeared, in a blinding flash of yellow light. It whirred and beeped- it wasn't mechanical, but it certainly acted like it. It eyed its trainer on the ground. 

"Beheeyem." He sobbed. Something wet trickled down his face- he vaguely realized it was blood. Shaking, he met the eyes of his Pokémon. "Get us out of here."

If Beheeyem had actual eyebrows, he would have furrowed them together in focus. The buttons on his hands blinked, their light growing bright and blurred. And then, in another wild flash of light, the man and his Beheeyem were gone. 

The last thing the man heard was the other man, yelling. "Hydreigon! _Take it out!"_


	2. Chapter 2

"-FUCKING HELL!"

It was the sound Kate woke up to. Later, she would look back and wish her day had started with something different.

That sound, which was already startlingly loud, was followed by an even louder, "AUDINO! CUT IT OUT! " and then, "Oh my- I'M UP."

Kate hadn't opened her eyes yet, but when she did, she immediately shut them again. Early-morning sunlight was streaming through an open window by her bedside, leaking into every corner of the room, because the window was just that big. It was bright, almost too bright for 7AM. Kate sat up, eyes still closed. She hunched over and pulled her knees to her chest. She felt a bit weak this morning, for no good reason. There was a dull ache in her head, and her stomach felt like a stone. Her right leg was asleep. Her back hurt. She absent-mindedly prodded the mattress with her fingers, unpleasantly aware that it was a shit mattress and that she needed a new one.

She was also unpleasantly aware that she had woken up twenty minutes before her alarm. She blindly reached over to her bedside table, tracing the edge of the digital alarm clock and hearing a soft click as she turned her alarm clock off in advance.

It took her a minute to adjust to the brightness of the room. Rubbing her eyes, she looked across the room at a small, blue cylindrical shape in the center of the floor.

There wasn't any point in going back to bed now. She looked out her window. From where she was, she could see the dazzling bright blue of the ocean, and the faint outline of a lighthouse (it was a bit blurry without her glasses). She could hear the squawking of Ducklett along the sound, mixed with the dull chatter of early-morning sailors and workers. The air smelled of sea salt. Despite all of her joking complaints about living in a harbor city, she really loved Driftveil.

Currently, Kate lived with her brother Mark and his wife Polly. Her dad was living a quiet and secluded life in Anville Town, getting a little too old for any sort of city life. And Kate, unwilling to change the course of her life, always ridged to her norm, had made the decision not to leave Driftveil to go with him. 

Kate wiggled her toes a bit, trying to regain feeling in her leg. She would have to do a lot of walking today, as she did every day. She worked down at the Driftveil Market, as a stock manager. Carrying and sorting boxes, all filled with different fruits and vegetables, day by day. She enjoyed the work, as a general rule- it had just enough spice in it to keep her interested. But it was comfortably routine. And she was incredibly grateful for the job. After Mark had lost his job at the Cold Storage due to a work injury, the three of them didn't have a lot of ways to support themselves. Polly, recognizing Kate as a perfectly capable fifteen-year-old, offered to hook Kate up with a job down at the Market, and Kate, knowing full well that her brother wouldn't be willing to get off his ass and get a real job any time soon, jumped at the opportunity.

Polly sold jewelry- an easy profession for her, with slender fingers and a perfectionist's eye for detail, not to mention a Drilbur to hunt for jewels and stones. It was a convenient profession too, with her husband "working from home". Not as well balanced as Polly believed it to be. Kate resented her brother for procrastinating on getting a real job, but she couldn't make Mark do anything. He was more or less working as a babysitter for the neighbors until he got better. 

Kate sighed and stood up, enjoying the feeling of the cool wooden floor under her feet. It was late May, and the air was just starting to become a little too humid. She looked back at the blue, blurry blob in the middle of the floor, which had shifted a little when she stepped out of bed. She narrowed her eyes a little. "You up yet?"

The little blue thing shivered a little, and then rolled over. It was a Karrablast. It wasn't smiling at her- just staring blankly. It squinted its yellow eyes and opened its mouth, letting out a small, flat noise. _"Kara."_

 

Kate rolled her eyes. "Uh huh." She reached over to her bedside table again and reached for her glasses, sliding them onto her face. Then, she looked back at Karrablast. "Turn away while I get changed. Go." She shooed him out the door. "Downstairs."

Karrablast proceeded to shoot up and dash out of the room. A faint _"Blast!"_ could be heard from the hallway as it sped down the stairs. Kate stared at the doorway, blinking. That thing was full of energy today.

She made her way over to her dresser, slipping on a bra and a blue button up with cuffs that rested above her elbows. She shimmied into a day-old pair of khakis and looked in the mirror as she took a hairbrush to her fairly straight hair. She didn't really like the color of her hair, a dusty, grey-blonde. Not dark enough to be considered dirty blonde, but too dark to be white-blonde. Her friend Saki described it as "tombstone blonde". Which was gross. 

She walked back over to her dresser, grabbing her belt. It had two Poké Balls hooked onto it. One was smaller- normally it held her Karrablast, but he preferred to stay out of his Poké Ball. The other Poké Ball was bigger, about the size of her fist, still containing her other Pokémon: Solosis. Strangely, Solosis preferred to stay in its Poké Ball. It just liked being contained, covered. Safe. She didn't usually bring Solosis out willy-nilly. It was interesting to see Karrablast and Solosis contradict each other. 

Kate didn't notice how sore she was until she began walking down the steps. Her entire body felt heavy. Her feet and back hurt. She still had a headache. She really needed a new mattress.

Mark was already at the kitchen table, sluggishly munching his toast. When she walked into the room, he didn't greet her, just vaguely acknowledged her with his eyes. A brief eyebrow raise. Hey. She studied him briefly from where she stood at the bottom of the stairs. He was still in his pajamas. His hair was unkempt (he never combed his hair, not even in the morning or after a shower), and he hadn't shaved in a week. One of his cheeks was a bit red- she got her answer for the noise this morning. Polly's Audino must have woken him up with Wake-Up Slap (a habit that the Pokémon had only gotten into recently after hearing Mark complain about not being able to wake up in the morning. Always wanting to help, that one). 

His crutches were leaning against the chair next to him. The only thing he had done was break his leg- nothing that couldn't be fixed in several months. But it had been eight months. Kate was really starting to wonder if her brother just never intended to go back to work. 

There was a Poké Ball rested against his plate. It was his Pansear, still inside the Poké Ball, judging by its current size. Mark had a thing: he never let his Pansear (and by extension, his Pansear's Poké Ball) out of his sight. Polly had told Kate that it was from some sort of separation anxiety. Kate had never actually asked her brother about it. And that was Kate, in a nutshell: she minded her own business. 

She walked past him on her way to the fridge, gently touching his shoulder in acknowledgement as she passed. The two of them didn't look at all like siblings. Mark looked like their father did when he was young: tall, thin. Scruffy. Wild brown hair that was always a little too uneven. That constant five o'clock shadow on his face. Kate, who on both Mark and their father's account looked more like their mother, was short for her age, only 5'1". She had grey-blond hair that was thankfully quite straight and cooperative. Their mother had the same hair; she'd had it cut to her shoulders. After she left, Kate had cut it short as well, almost as an act of defiance- an effort to keep their mother's presence around. As if their mother thought she could take all of it with her. 

Kate walked over to the fridge behind Mark, taking out the milk carton to make herself a bowl of cereal. She looked into the next room, watching Karrablast run around in circles. She could also, now that she was downstairs, clearly hear the shrieking of Polly's Audino. It was never this loud; what had it so wound up?

She got somewhat of an answer when she saw Audino, now visible through the doorway, furiously slapping Karrablast. Karrablast, screeching in response, rammed the horn atop his head into Audino's stomach. They were battling. 

Why the hell were they battling?

As a general rule, the Pokémon of the family were good-natured. Maybe an occasional broken lamp, but it wasn’t as if they were constantly punching walls. But the Pokémon never battled. Especially Audino, who was nothing if not sweet and calm. Nothing compared to this Audino, who was currently recoiling after using Take Down on Karrablast. Karrablast swung its horn again, using Slash. 

"What- hey!" Kate slammed the milk down onto the counter and scrambled into the living room. Audino looked up when she entered the room, which was a mistake, because Karrablast took the distraction to his advantage, slashing Audino again with what this time appeared to be Furry Cutter. Audino shrieked. 

"ENOUGH!" Kate shouted. She stormed over to the two Pokémon, picking Karrablast up with one arm and shoving Audino to the side with her foot. _"Audi!"_ It cried, tugging on Kate's pants and furiously pointing at the bug-Pokémon in her arms, as if it were a frustrated toddler. Kate looked down at it. "Nuh-uh. You're in trouble too." Audino sat down on its short legs and crossed its arms, pouting. Pouting! The nerve. 

Mark, who by now had crutched his way into the room, ran his hands through his hair. "What-"

"You're late." Kate growled. In her arms, Karrablast rolled and writhed and wiggled. _"Karrablast!"_ It screeched. ”Oh, shut it.” Kate muttered, squeezing Karrablast in her arms tightly. Having known Karrablast for most of its two years of life, she had subconsciously memorized all of its mannerisms. One of which was bending its body backwards in an attempt to slide out of her grasp. She squeezed him so that he had no wiggle room, causing him to flail a bit (as much as he could with the limited space). She also pinched the base of his horn, a weak spot. After another moment of wriggling, he gave up, slumping in her arms in defeat. She turned to her brother. "Have they been at it all morning?"

"No..." He trailed off, crutching over to Audino. Kate eyed the Poké Ball-shaped bulge in his pajama pant pocket. He loomed over the small Pokémon, putting one hand on his hips, a confused expression on his face. He looked back up at Kate. "I thought they were just playing around at first. They really only started fighting a little while after you came down." 

Kate raised her eyebrow, her hand trailing to the Poké Ball on her belt that contained Solosis. What would have happened if she had released Solosis this morning? Would it have taken part in the battle as well? Solosis was more powerful than it looked; they might have had actual damage done to the house. She subconsciously squeezed the Poké Ball tightly. "Hm." 

Mark sighed. Kate took the smaller Poké Ball off her belt, gently tapping it to Karrablast's forehead. Red light beamed from the button in the middle, absorbing Karrablast back into the ball. The ball enlarged itself as a reaction to the absorption, growing as big as Kate's fist. She hooked it back on her belt.

"Imagine Audino." She said to no one in particular (although it may as well have been to Mark), "Fighting. It is weird."

Audino, who apparently was done pouting on the floor, stood up and walked into the kitchen. Kate and Mark both followed her into the kitchen, neither of them trusting that she wouldn't flip over a chair out of rage. But on the contrary, Audino walked over to the kitchen table, hopped up onto a chair, and then hopped onto the table, grabbing an Oran berry from the fruit bowl and munching on it cutely, looking back at Kate and Mark as if to say, _see? I'm adorable! Never fought a day in my life._

Kate decided she was entirely done with this situation and stomped over to the fridge. 

 

*****

 

"Give this to Polly when you get to the Market." Mark said, handing her an envelope. Polly had already gone to the Market, before either of them had woken up. Store vendors had to show up to set up shop an hour and a half before the Market opened. Kate, however, wasn’t set to show up until opening hour. 

She took the envelope, suspiciously. "What is it."

Her brother let a small smile sneak onto his face. "My business, not yours." He chided. She narrowed her eyes, but didn't press. Stupid marriage stuff. 

Polly and Mark had gotten married two years ago, but they had been together for over six years. Mark had never actually been in a relationship with anyone other than Polly. She seemed to be the only one to romantically accept the awkward, introverted, lazy, bashful, unorganized mess that was Kate's brother. The fact that they were able to stay together for so long amazed Kate. Polly was very sweet, kind, and gentle. That said, she was also practical, and she would have left him if she'd wanted to. 

She put the envelope in her messenger bag and slipped on her flats. Karrablast, who had been let back out of his Poké Ball (he could only stand being in it for so long), was hanging onto Kate's shoulder, staring at the world as if he couldn't trust any of it. Such was the nature of her Karrablast. 

Next to her, Mark rubbed his lower back. "My back hurts." He muttered, grimacing. 

Kate looked up at him curiously. "Yeah, mine too. I don't think I slept well." She put her palm to her forehead. "I also have a headache."

"Weird."

"Yeah. Maybe you should stop hunching over all the time." She said. On her shoulder, Karrablast snickered to himself. "Like an old grump." It was an inside joke between Kate and Mark, ever since their father moved to Anville Town, to make fun of him for acting like a cartoonish old man. Not wanting to interact with people, hating going outside, retiring to bed at 5PM and preferring his coffee completely black. It was good-natured, though. They loved their dad. 

Mark swung his left arm out to poke his sister, but seeing as he was handicapped, he wasn't at all fast enough. She jumped out of the way, giggling a little. "I'm leaving now." She hugged Mark goodbye (she wrinkled her nose; he hadn't washed his pajama shirt in two weeks) and slipped out the door. Off to market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading! I’m really excited to begin this adventure. Thanks for joining. :)


End file.
